According to the rapid development of communication technology and the improvement of a wired/wireless network environment, release of a set-top box, a smart device, and a mobile terminal has expanded. Performance of hardware of terminals has also improved, but it is difficult to smoothly execute various game contents, as is done in a high-performance personal computer (PC), due to size, volume and weight limitations of the terminal.
In the meantime, as an online game market annually grows and investment costs and time for developing a game increase, the quantity of data and rendering of developed game contents becomes massive and higher performance of hardware of a terminal for executing game contents has increased in demands.
In such an environment, a user wishes to enjoy a desired game by using various terminals regardless of whether a place has wired/wireless Internet available. However, in order to transplant various game contents developed for a PC and a game console into the terminals, additional transplant expenses and operations are demanded.
Especially, in a case of a light and small terminal, such as a mobile terminal and a smart terminal, the type of hardware and software of a system is significantly influential, such that a process of the transplant is difficult, and there is difficulty in that all terminals are required to be re-configured even if a system environment is slightly changed.
However, existing online games are single server/client-based games demanding a high specification client environment and especially exert significant influence on functions and performance of a provided game service according to performance of the client. That is, in order to execute the game in the client, high performance of hardware resources, such as a processor, a memory, storage space and a graphic card, is required, and thus the resource is inevitably unnecessarily wasted and there is a limitation in the support of multiple users.